Comment j'ai rencontré votre grand père
by La Friteuse
Summary: Matin de noel, Nami et son mari sont de venu chez ses parents pour les fêtes. Et alors que les enfants s'impatientent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux et de passer à table, leur grand père leur raconte comment il à séduit son conjoint.


Cette fiction devait sortir pour noel, mais... J'ai aucune excuse, et j'avais juste la flemme voilà XD

Donc je la sors pour le nouvel an XD

Voilà je vous laisse donc avec un petit one shot ZoSan

Bonne lecture

* * *

COMMENT J'AI RENCONTRE VOTRE GRAND PERE

Le matin de Noël , alors que de gros flocons de neige épaisissaient le sol, les enfants venaient de se lever pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Seulement, dans une maison de banlieue chic, certains petits monstres étaient déjà debout alors que le soleil ne l'était pas encore. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les garnements couraient dans toute la maison à la recherche de distraction en attendant de déballer leurs jouets.

Leur mère Nami, avait pourtant essayé plusieurs techniques pour qu'ils se calment. Le chocolat chaud, les faire regarder la neige tomber, leur envoyer son mari Luffy pour jouer calmement avec eux, en vain. Même son époux ne pouvait plus l'aider puisqu'il était enguirlandé, au sens propre. Elle savait que le seul moyen de les faire se tenir tranquille était d'hurler un bon coup, mais elle avait promis qu'elle aussi serait sage, surtout le jour de Noël , pour que le père de cette fête ne revienne pas lui reprendre son argent.

Epuisée d'avoir tout essayer, elle revint dans la cuisine aider son père qui cuisinait. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras, affalée sur la table. Soudain, une odeur de cookie vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle releva la tête, et derrière le biscuit , elle vit le tendre sourire de son père. Ses cheveux étaient un étrange mais beau mélange entre du blond doré et des cheveux argentés, coiffés en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient cacher son visage légèrement ridé par le temps et le bonheur.

Quelques rides au front apparaissaient , ainsi que celle du plissé du soleil. Ses yeux se rapetissaient, mais son sourire était toujours aussi chaleureux et rassurant. Il avait depuis bien longtemps rangé ses costumes cravate de sa jeunesse pour les remplacer par un large pull ainsi qu'un pantalon de soie et il portait aussi des mocassins. Des lunettes déposées au bas de son nez reliées par un cordon passant derrière son cou, lui donnait un air encore plus touchant.

Pourquoi est ce que les enfants sont encore aussi agités ? demanda Sanji à sa fille

\- Si seulement je le savais !...

\- C'est parce qu'on a faim ! s'écria l'ainé

Franky, premier enfant de Nami et Luffy, fêterait dans quatre mois ses quinze ans. Déjà un peu rebelle sur les bords, il avait une chevelure bleu pétant, une chemise hawaïenne qu'il n'hésite pas arracher de tous ses boutons, et un short qu'il ne portait que lorsqu'il sortait dehors. Au dessus de ses yeux maquillés de crayon, il portait sur son front des lunettes qui ressemblaient à celles de plongée . Son grand père les lui avait offertes quand il était plus jeune pour faire la cuisine, pour couper les oignons, ou se protéger de l'huile. Mais Franky préférait en faire usage lorsqu'il faisait de la soudure.

Quand est ce qu'on mange ? demanda t il avec les sourcils froncés

\- Dans trois heures, le temps que la dinde cuise, papy vous avait préparé un petit déjeuner !

\- Papa a mangé tout notre petit déjeuner ! s'écria le petit frère de Franky

\- LUFFYYYYYY ! hurla leur mère en se dirigeant vers le salon

\- C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda le dernier de la famille

\- Juste après que j'aie fini de farcir la dinde Usopp, ensuite nous allons ouvrir les cadeaux pour que vous puissiez aller jouer avant le repas, prenez donc un cookie pour patienter

Usopp lâcha son doudou d'une main pour attraper avec difficulté le cookie . Franky attrapa la main de son petit frère et l'emmena jusqu'au salon pour lui apprendre encore quelques techniques de bricolage. Le petit dernier de la famille, avec les cheveux incroyablement frisés et volumineux, admirait de toute part son grand frère et avalait ses paroles comme celle du saint esprit. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il aimait déjà fabriquer des petits objets, amusants ou utiles. Il aimait aussi beaucoup sortir dehors au parc avec son père, qui l'attrapait souvent par les bretelles de salopette et le faire tourner dans les airs avant que sa femme ne lui hurle dessus.

En retournant dans le salon, Nami, belle rousse aux cheveux longs et soyeux, froissait sa belle robe rouge et s'énervant contre son mari qui riait à gorge déployée. Franky et Usopp étaient encore bien bruyant et très peu patient. La solution du cookie avait était brève.

Comment on va faire pour les calmer maintenant ?! Ah si seulement ils avaient hérité de mon calme olympiens au lieu de ton agitation de cocainoman !

\- Ma chérie, dit Sanji du loin de sa cuisine, tu es un peu de mauvaise foi !

\- Tais toi papa ! Tu n'as pas plus de solution que nous !

\- Et les enfants, s'agenouilla Luffy près de Usopp, pourquoi vous iriez pas demander à Pépé de vous raconter une histoire en attendant que Papy ait fini ?

\- Oh oui une histoire ! se leva Usopp de ses petites jambes en courant en direction du fauteuil prêt de la cheminée

Nami regarda son petit garçon courire comme un pengouin suivit du plus grand, elle se tut. Elle revint sur son mari, et admira son intelligence. Intelligence qui pourtant n'existait pas.

Astucieux, répondit elle simplement

\- Comme ça les enfants vont se défouler sur ton père pour espérer le réveiller , ce qui ne sera pas tâche facile, et donc ça fera une pierrz deux coups, enfants épuisés, pépé réveillé, tranquillité !

Nami embrassa langoureusement son mari, qui pour la première fois de sa vie avait une bonne idée. Surement le miracle de noel. Usopp s'était donc installé sur les genoux de son pépé et tirait sur sa vieille moustache verte pour le réveiller.

Pépé ! Pépé ! Réveille toi !

Mais le vieil homme resta endormi en face de la cheminé, faisant vibrer tout les murs de la maison.

Eh oh, vieil homme ! Réveille toi !

Zoro, le vieux pépé, se réveilla d'un coup. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre que son petit fils au long nez était sur ses genoux. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer la situation, ce qui faisait ressortir ses pattes d'oie. Il passa les doigts sur sa moustache pour mieux se reveillé et fronça les sourcils en attendant que quelqu'un lui explique la situation. Il vit son autre petit fils aux cheveux bleu le regarder d'un air renfrogné . Rien qu'en le voyant en si petite tenue, cela lui donna froid.

Heureusement Zoro était près du feu, avec un gros pull irlandais, un patalon large, et des charentaises. Il reprit ses petites lunettes ronde qu'il avait deposer sur son journal, et se racla la gorge.

Pourquoi vous avez réveiller pépé pendant sa sieste pré - repas ?

\- Raconte nous une histoire ! dit Usopp les yeux lumineux

\- Et elle a intérêt à être bonne, père castor , rajouta Franky

\- Je vais te foutre des coups de cannes ! Sanji ! Apporte moi mes trois cannes que je donne une leçon à ce morveux !

\- Raconte leur juste une histoire Zoro, je t'offrirai une bonne bouteille si tu es sage

Le vieil homme pesta mais se résigna. Il attrapa Usopp et le rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras pendant son histoire.

Vous voulez quoi comme histoire ?

\- Une histoire romantique ! s'écria Usopp

\- Argh. pesta Franky

\- Je vais vous raconter, comment j'ai rencontrer votre grand père

Intrigué par ce titre, même Franky tendit l'oreille, accompagné de ses deux parents, et de son autre grand père qui écoutait de sa cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, et les joues roses, comme ce jour là, à ses vingts ans.

C'était il y a cinquante trois ans, nous étions en 1966, et la France n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. J'étais un jeune homme qui venait de perdre à nouveau son emploi. Je venais d'insulter mon patron et de me battre avec mes collègues. Plus personne dans ma petite ville de bretagne ne voulait de moi. J'étais donc accoudé à un bar, quand je vis entrer votre grand père.

Un grand et fin blond, bien coiffé de cheveux plaqués en arrière, avec une seule méche blonde qui cachait son oeil, rendant l'autre encore plus unique de son bleu azure. Il avait ce costume typique des années soixantes qui vous ferait bien rire maintenant, mais qui était au summum de la mode à notre époque. Avec ses pattes d'éléphant, et sa chemise rose flashy au col relevé, votre grand père avait sa valise à la main et entrait dans ce bar de campagne.

Avec l'aire le plus hautain qu'il pouvait être donner à un être humain, il demanda au barman où il pouvait trouver le Baratie, un restaurant bar du coin. Le patron du bar le regarda de haut en bas, dévisageant sa tenue de citadin, et avec un langage de paysan, qui était aussi le mien, lui indiqua la route. Sur le coup, j'avais prêter attention à lui que pour me moquer.

Votre grand père repartit, et je repris une gorgée de ma chope. Je ne pensais déjà plus à lui. Mais le destin nous réserver plus à tout les deux. Il me fallait un travail pour payer mes coups qui me permettait d'oublier mon travail. Je faisais alors le tour de toute les boutiques déposant des CV, me faisant à chaque fois jeté.

J'arrivais devant un restaurant, qui n'avait de familier que le nom. Il venait surement d'ouvrir. Je suis donc entré en pensant me prendre de nouveau un refus. Je suis arrivé devant un grand blond moustachu, qui ressemblait à un vieux gaulois énervé prêt à me transpercer avec son glaive comme si j'étais un romain. Mais je n'étais pas intimidé. Il m'a arraché mon CV des mains ainsi que ma lettre de motivation. Il ne les a parcourus que rapidement des yeux. Il déchira ma lettre de motivation, mais je ne sourcillait pas.

C'est quoi ta vrai motivation pour travailler dans ce restaurant ?

\- Avoir de l'argent

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour boir

\- Tu te bats souvent ?

\- Oui

Pendant un long moment, nous nous sommes regardé dans les yeux, puis il les a plissé comme si il allait me sortir de son restaurant plus violemment que les autres, mais je m'en fichais. Il déchira mon CV.

Tu n'as pas besoin de ça non plus pour faire la plonge. Va attraper un tablier et va en cuisine, au fond à droite, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Zoro

\- Au travail Zoro, je ne te paie pas à lambiner

C'était autant un gaulois dans l'âme que dans le physique. Je vis une ombre jaune passer, mais je n'y pretais pas plus attention. Je ne dis rien et je m'exécutais. D'un coté, j'étais surpris qu'il m'ait engagé, mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'étais donc entrain de frotter frénétiquement les assiettes, quand à côté de mon oreille j'entendis :

Tiens Zoro

Je pris l'assiette qu'on me tendit.

Tiens Zoro

Encore.

Et voilà

Encore.

Tiens

Encore.

Tiens Zoro

Je perdis patience, mais il fallait que je garde mon calme.

Tu ne peux pas me les passer sans rien dire ?

Mais quand je vus la personne à qui je dis ça, je reconnu le blondinet du bar, un peu hautain. Mais avant même que je pus dire quelques chose, il était reparti, avec ses bottes aux talons qui résonnaient dans toute la cuisine.

On passa de nombreux mois comme ça, sans interactions. Je le regardais souvent cuisiner de loin, sa technique m'impressionner. Plus d'une fois j'ai fais déborder l'évier. Je l'écoutais discrètement parler avec ses collègues , enfin, se disputer plutôt. Il ne souriait jamais, et avait toujours l'air blasé. Il n'y avait que quand il cuisinait qu'il avait un léger sourire, discret, que je suis persuadé être le seul a avoir remarqué.

Une nuit d'hiver , vers novembre, à la pause, je l'ai vu dehors, entrain de fumer une cigarette, regardant les étoiles. Il eut un petit rictus avant d'écraser son mégot et de ranger son briquet doré à l'intérieur de sa veste du côté gauche. Il me plaisait, je n'avais pas honte de me l'avouer, mais je ne le dis à personne. A cette époque, et même si c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, aimer un autre homme est très mal vu.

Alors un jour, où je faisais la vaisselle , et qu'il m'apportait encore des assiettes à laver, je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. J'ai attrapé la manche de sa veste avec ma main mouillée et pleine de mousse, et je lui ai dit.

Eh ! Viens boire une bière avec moi ce soir, je te l'offre !

Mais il n'a pas eu la réaction que j'esperais. Il a regarder ma main, levant un sourcil et baissant l'autre, et a levé son regard vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

"Boire une bière" ? Avec toi ? Pauvre pequenaud ? Garde tes billets pour t'offrir des habits qui sont pas fais de moutons. C'que t'es foutrement con !

Il a ri, il repartit, et il a écrasé mon coeur.

\- Mais papy t'es horrible ! interrompit Franky

\- Je sais, j'étais seul, sans ami, dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, et je n'avais pas confiance en moi

\- C'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant avec pépé !

\- Moi je m'en fiche que papy aime pas pépé, moi j'aime pépé plus que tout au monde, dit Usopp en essayant d'enrouler ses petits bras autour de son large pépé

Zoro ébouriffa les cheveux frisés de son petit fils et continua,

\- Calmez vous les enfants et laissez moi finir. Donc après que votre papy m'ait dit ça, j'ai cassé un verre en le serrant si fort par la tristesse et la haine, que certains bouts m'ouvrirent la main. Mon sang s'est mélangé à l'eau et j'eus le reste de ma journée pour soigner ça. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et un médecin m'a enlevé les bouts de verres, et quand je lui ai dis comment ça m'était arrivé, il n'a levé que les sourcils légèrement , mais ses paupières à moitié baissées le montraient toujours blasé, et ses cernes toujours fatigué.

Il m'a cependant donner un conseil. Même si j'avais mal, que je souffrais, que je voulais abandonner, je ne devais pas abandonner tant que je n'avais pas tout donner. Il m'a bandé la main, et m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. "Quand le coeur combat, on n'abandonne pas". Et mon coeur combattait. Ce médecin n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance par sa froideur et son apparence ténébreuse et déprimante, mais je l'ai écouté.

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et j'ai cogité toute la nuit pour trouver la déclaration parfaite. C'était un vrai travail. Ce n'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Avec vos appareils démoniaques , en deux clics vous avez tout ce que vous cherchez, moi j'ai du aller aux sources, parcourrir la vill- Franky ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ou je te jure que je vais t'envoyer cette charantaise dans la tête !

J'ai donc élaboré un plan pour qu'il ait la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Comme je n'avais pas la télé chez moi, je suis sorti dans les rues de mon village à la recherche de magasin de télé pour noter les jours de neiges. Je suis ensuite allé à la bibliothèque chercher des livres sur les fleurs et leurs langages, au supermarché acheter du citron, je vous assure que ça a un rapport, à la papeterie pour acheter du papier effet ancien parchemin, et une plume chez l'antiquaire. J'ai aussi fait le tour des fleuristes, mais par ce froid d'hiver , les fleurs que je voulais n'y étaient pas. J'ai fini par m'acheter un costume qui m'a coûté un bras.

Je suis donc rentré chez moi avec tous mes achats, qui ont fortement allégé mon porte monnaie et donc ma consommation d'alcool, et je me suis mis à ma table pour entamer la phase deux de mon plan. J'ai fabriqué de mes mains de fausses fleurs avec des feuilles en cartons, de la peinture, du tissu, et un peu de colle. Une fleur me prenait trois heures, j'en ai fait douzes. Ensuite, de ma plus belle écriture, j'ai écrit avec de l'encre noire une seule phrase, et sur mon parchemin, avec de l'encre citronné. J'ai dessiné une carte, et j'ai mis le plan en action.

Le douze décembre 1966, votre grand père est allé au travail. En arrivant au restaurant, il a mis son tablier et à découvert une lettre avec écrit à l'encre de chine dessus "seule la flamme de ton coeur te déchiffrera ce contenu". Sur le coup, il s'est gratté la tête, puis a massé son torse au niveau de son coeur pour essayer de comprendre. C'est à ce moment qu'il a senti quelques chose de dur. Son briquet, il l'a sorti, a fait une flamme et a compris.

Il a passé le reste de la feuille dessus, puis dessous, et des lettres dorées se sont inscrites dessus, montrant alors un texte à l'odeur de citron qui disait :

" Tu es un pirate cruel qui a volé mon coeur et l'a déchiré en mille morceaux. Mais je suis un samurai qui n'abandonne jamais. Alors j'ai ramassé, recollé , et je vais te combattre pour gagner ton amour. Puisque tu es un pirate, tu bois du rhum. Le lieu du combat est sur la mer. "

Papy n'avait pas tout compris, et je n'étais vraiment pas bon écrivain, je ne le suis toujours pas. Mais il a fouillé la cuisine, et il a trouvé une bouteille de rhum de Thomas Tew dans l'évier ou je faisais la vaisselle . Il a enlevé le bouchon, et prit le parchemin. Il a découvert comme une carte au trésor qui partait du baratie et allait jusqu'à une croix rouge.

Il a demandé à prendre sa soirée, et a suivi la carte jusqu'à la croix. Elle menait au bord d'une falaise, avec une magnifique vue sur l'océan éclairé par la lune. Et je l'attendais là bas, mon bouquet de fleurs artificiel à la main, et mon costume noir patte d'éléphant avec ma chemise blanc léopard col relevé. Quand il est arrivé , il n'était que surpris à moitié de me voir.

C'est quoi le but cactus ?

\- Te faire comprendre que je n'abandonnerai pas, je lui donna le bouquet de fleurs artificielles, tiens des giroflées rouge, dans le langage des fleures ça veut dire que tu me plais

Papy prit le bouquet et les apporta à son nez, car dans la nuit noire, il n'avait pas vu que c'étaient des fausses. Il sentit l'odeur du parfum que j'avais mis, pour qu'il assimile toujours les deux, et comprit au tissu qui chatouillait sa barbe que c'était des fausses fleures.

Artificielles ?

\- Regarde autour de toi, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Il tourna sur lui même, - De la neige, et un arbre

\- Bah voilà, quand la neige tombe, les fleurs meurent, mais pas celle là, comme mon amour

\- T'es foutrement con, dit il en riant

\- Peut être, mais maintenant regardes au dessus de toi

Et votre papy leva la tête et vit pile au dessus une boule de gui que j'avais accrochée. Il a à peine eut le temps de baisser le menton que je l'ai embrassé, comme la tradition le veut.

Et comment papy à réagi ? demanda Franky

\- Il n'a pas réussi à parler, dit Zoro, mais il a accepté un rendez vous avec moi, je l'ai emmené boire une bière au bar, et même si il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette ambiance de village, il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée de sa vie, et il m'a avoué être enfin lui même, les soirs ensuite, il m'a invité chez lui manger un repas, et de fil en aiguille, Pépé et Papy se sont frequentés et sont devenus un vrai couple

Franky, et surtout Usopp, avaient les yeux qui brillaient. Ce dernier sauta des jambes de son pépé et fit le tour de la maison, jusqu'à revenir au point de départ et voir un bouquets de fleure.

Pépé ! C'est celui là le bouquet de fleure que t'as offert ?

\- Oui mon petit

\- Pépé t'es trop fort ! Quand je serai grand, je serai fort et amoureux comme toi !

\- T'as entendu ça Sanji ? questionna Zoro à son mari, Je suis trop fort et trop amoureux !

\- Hm c'est vrai ? interrogea t il avant de l'embrasser

\- Une autre histoire ! s'écria Usopp

\- Non allez maintenant c'est l'heure de manger, affirma le grand père blond en attrapant son petit fils

\- Non ! Je veux entendre une autre histoire ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Mon coeur combat !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et ils passèrent à table pour manger la dinde, et en la servant, Sanji aperçut les fleurs et la neige, puis il regarda tendrement son mari. Il remercia le ciel, d'avoir fait que Zoro soit un samurai qui écoutait son coeur.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ?


End file.
